


Chocolates

by yamiyami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9760400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamiyami/pseuds/yamiyami
Summary: Akaashi was not prepared for the chocolates he was going to receive on Valentine's Day.





	

 

Akaashi Keiji has two very loving boyfriends, Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou.  However, every year on Valentine’s Day, they would go over the top to please them.  Bokuto and Kuroo would always find a new way to surprise him while having a competition.  Nonetheless, Akaashi appreciated the thought and always played along.  

 

This year, Bokuto and Kuroo decided to leave chocolates everywhere.   **Everywhere.**

 

So when Akaashi woke up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he didn’t expect a small Hershey’s Kisses on the counter.

 

“I always love your kisses, so I thought I would give you one today.  From Kuroo,”  Akaashi mumbled.  He let out a small laugh, and walked out.

 

When Akaashi entered the kitchen, Bokuto and Kuroo were cooking breakfast.  They turned around.

 

“HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY, AKAASHI!”  They both yelled.

 

Akaashi would be lying if he said he didn’t flinch.  He smiled and repeated the phrase.  A bit less enthusiastic, yes, but with the same meaning.

 

He began to make coffee, but when he grabbed his jug, it had a hot chocolate packet hanging on the side.

 

“Why are you so hot, yet sweet at the same time? -Bokuto.”  

 

Akaashi ignored the eager looks on his boyfriends’ faces, and went on as normal.

 

Bokuto and Kuroo didn’t have work today, so they would stay home.  Akaashi had to go to his college classes.  He prayed that Bokuto and Kuroo wouldn’t do anything dumb while he was away.  A few years ago, Bokuto almost burned the apartment down because he wanted to bake a cake.

 

When he got to class, he sat down in the back and opened up his notebook, ready to take notes.  He opened up his pencil case, but found a chocolate bar.  Akaashi picked it up and noticed it had already melted a bit.  He didn’t bother reading the cheesy note and put it back to save for later.

 

During Akaashi’s lunch break, he remembered that Bokuto and Kuroo were the ones to make him lunch.  Even if he didn’t see his lunch yet, he was already regretting his choice.  

 

Opening up his lunch, he was greeted with a slice of chocolate cake, a few chocolate bars, and a chocolate chip cookie.  A double chocolate chip cookie.  

 

Akaashi knew he had to save up his money for a dentist appointment soon.

 

* * *

 

 

On his way home, Akaashi decided to stop by a flower shop to pick up two flowers.  

 

“How may I help you, sir?”  The worker asked.

 

“A red rose, and a forget-me-not, please.”

 

A forget-me-not for true love, and a red rose for love.  Akaashi knew that when he gives them the flowers, they would immediately search up the meanings, and he thought it was entertaining to see them freak out.

 

When Akaashi stepped through the door and into their shared apartment, Bokuto and Kuroo bombarded him with hugs.  Akaashi was careful not to ruin the flowers.

 

He handed the rose to Bokuto and the forget-me-not for Kuroo.  They stared at him blankly before looking at each other.

 

“Bro.”

 

“Bro.”

 

“ _ Bro. _ ”

 

“We need to search up what they mean,” Bokuto and Kuroo said as they rushed to the computer.

  
Akaashi grinned.  

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
